Sacred Blades - TV Series Concept
Sacred Blades is a TV series concept Zachattack31 is developing. This is just what he has prepared so far so it is still in development. Enjoy! Sacred Blades Sacred Blades is a television concept that is being currently created and written by Zachary M. Beier. It combines a currently modern world with the backbone of the story based on Arthurian stories and legends. It combines technology, magic and a normal life for the heroes while dealing with not only saving the world but trying to keep their grades up as well. Other elements will be introduced as well, such as other Gods like the Olympian and Norse Gods and other mythological items and weapons. It deals not only with great loss but also great responsibility, great duty and other traits of importance. Synopsis Over six centuries ago, in a time when there were knights and dragons; there lived a king named Arthur who wielded the sacred blade known as Excalibur. He was considered to be England’s greatest king and with his power, wisdom and his good friend Merlin, he founded the Knights of the Round Table as a way to protect his realm of England and the world if it need be. Each of the 50 Knights of the Round Table possessed their own unique sword – a Sacred Blade and together, peace and prosperity reigned in the land for many years. However, evil is always present in many forms. Soon after the Round Table was formed, Merlin went missing and was never heard from again; nor what happened to him. And things only become worse for Arthur and his kingdom. One day, a group of worshippers known as the Cult of the Beast appeared to take control of the world, led by Arthur’s cousin Sir Mordred and Arthur’s half-sister, the evil sorceress Morgana Le Fay. Arthur and his Knights prepared to face them in war but when it looked as though they would be victorious yet again, Mordred and Morgana summoned a creature of pure evil, only known as “the Beast” and it ravished the land and destroyed everyone and everything it saw fit. If nothing was done soon, the whole world would be lost in time and history. So, to imprison the creature and save their homeland from further destruction, Arthur and his Knights used their Sacred Blades to seal the creature into a dark prison underground, where it would remain forever until it was summoned again for while the Sacred Blades sealed it, they could also release it again. However, with great power comes great risk as Arthur’s Knights lost their lives instantly and as their last act of valor, they scattered each of their swords to the far corners of the world so that no one could summon the beast yet again and this point in history would be forgotten entirely. However, before the end approached – Mordred and his remaining forces attacked and Arthur, the last surviving Knight, charged. A great battle between the remaining members of the Cult and Arthur’s armies began and Arthur’s side was victorious but it also came at a great loss. As Arthur was struck down by his cousin and left to die – Arthur used Excalibur one last time, to imprison Mordred in the same prison as the Beast so that his evil could never been seen again. But before he died, he ordered a knight named Bedevere to throw Excalibur back to the lake. However, the real Excalibur was hidden away where no one would find it – Arthur knew the risks of leaving it at the lake unprotected. He then was sent to Avalon to recover until he could be called again but sadly, Morgana found Avalon and she destroyed the vessel Arthur was on before he could reach Avalon. After that, she and the remaining Cult members disappeared to parts unknown. No one knows what really happened nor where Excalibur now resides, since it was never found and it remains lost to this day. And it is unknown where the remaining Cult members are, whether defeating or hiding and planning: Now, 600 hundred years later, a young boy living in what used to be the realm of Camelot is living a normal life as a middle school student and preparing to graduate to high school. However, Morgana and the Cult have continued to exist all this time and have managed to revive their leader Mordred. Their goal: seek out the swords of the Knights to unleash the dark creature once again. And they are not the only ones who are interested in claiming the swords for their own personal use, for evil or good intentions. But this young man named Anton and his team of friends are the Earth’s last hope for survival. Thus, the tale of the new Knights of the Round Table & the tale of the Quest for the Sacred Blades begins. Characters Main Heroes/Protagonists · Anton Harkraider – the main protagonist of the series and later on, will find out his family are descendants of Sir Gawain, the most loyal of Arthur’s Knights. He was at first oblivious to the Sacred Blades and swordsmanship but when the Cult destroyed his family and home, he vowed to fight back. The only thing he has left is a sword – the sacred blade Caliburn, which is in the secret the legendary sword Excalibur but nobody knows this, not even the Cult. It’s power controls fire and the use of heat. Later, Anton will be the first Sacred Blade wielder to use two blades at once, an unaccomplished feat. He is mostly a very courageous boy and has shown fine qualities as a Knight but he can be quick to action is afraid of losing his friends, just as he lost his family to the Cult. · Rachel Valence – a red-headed girl that Anton has a crush on and sits next to him in class. She is also unaware of his heritage and the swords but when he saves her, she joins him in his quest, learning swordsmanship and knowledge along the way. She will eventually wield the sword Animantu, the sword that talks to the wildlife around it and commands them. She is very spunky and is the best swordsman of the group, learning styles and forms of combat much faster than the others. However, even with her advanced skills in swordsmanship, she isn’t prepared for magic as well as the others. · Danny Rooktail – Anton’s best friend and a very smart individual, second to Wiley. He usually helps Anton with his homework and knowledge about the places they go in searching for the swords. He is a typical high school football player and very successful but he is nervous around girls (aside from Rachel) and is a bright student. He wields the sword Durandul, a blade that uses powers of the air and flight – which helps in certain situations against their enemies. While he is skilled in swordsmanship, he is not as skilled but is very knowledgeable of not only weak points but magic weaknesses as well. · Rich and Rick Chan '''– two identical twins from China, aside for hair, that follows the team everywhere. They have trained in martial arts since they were five; so they are experts in hand-to-hand combat but when it comes to swordsmanship – they are just novices. They have a tendency to finish each other’s sentences but they mean well. Later, they will wield the swords Tizona and Colada; which used to belong to the Spanish warrior El Cid but their last notable wielders were the two sons of Sir Gawain. They are also experts in reconnaissance and spying. They are members of a criminal gang in China and were originally sent to find out what riches they could bring but due to the team accepting them and befriending them, they feel more loyalty towards the team than their own boss, so later on, they will leave the gang and join the team for real. · '''Clara Strickland – a young blond girl who, while doesn’t prefer to fight, is the team’s doctor and nurse. Don’t let her age fool you – she is an extremely smart student; she graduated from medical school at the age of 12, is a fully fledged doctor and a master with her hands. Whenever the team gets injured or infections from swords or other weapons, she is ready at a moment’s notice. Whenever there are magical injuries, she isn’t much help but she will learn from Merlin on how to heal magical injuries. It will later be revealed that she wields the sword Chrysoar – a sword that controls the power of ice and snow based powers of the frigid cold. · Alanai - a young Atlantean girl who goes against her family’s wishes and reaches the surface to ask for help in freeing her people from an oppressive dictator ruling Atlantis. She was at first skeptical of Anton and her team handling the situation but after they defeated Landors, she has agreed to help them whenever they need. It is speculated that she will be become one of Anton’s team and wield the Sacred Blade – Fragarach; the sword of life essence. · Buster Burnside – an exchange student and former amateur wrestler whose dream was to be a professional wrestler but sustained a career ending injury due to cheating and illegal maneuvers. He met Anton one day when he was almost blindsided by a group of rival wrestlers who wanted to show him up but he fought back with the strength of a thousand soldiers and the courage of a lion. He decided to join Anton’s team and is one of their strongest and large endurance swordsmen. He wields the Sword of Surtur as his blade. · Grey Streak '''– a young wolf cub who is the son of the traitorous wolf Black Claw. However, his father did what he did to protect his family from Mordred so to honor his father, Grey Streak decided to go with the heroes. He acts like a typical wolf but is slowly learning about how dogs normally act, except he can talk like humans. His weapon is not only his fangs but the Sacred Sword Carnwennan, Arthur’s dagger and the only weapon that he can use due to his size. · '''Inspector Chumley – a very well known but somewhat bumbling police inspector who knows something is going on and tracks the team to bring them in for questioning. However, he is really fascinated at what they do and mostly helps them in certain cases. Later, he will be chosen to wield the sword Galatine, once used by the great Sir Gawain. He used to be part of Scotland Yard but he was transferred there by a corrupt rival who never could beat him to it so Chumley was sent to the little town that Anton lives in. However, he is happy there and is unaware that his new position was pre-planned. · Old Man Crankshaw – an old eccentric man who lives in a log cabin in the mountains. While he has a rough exterior, he has a upbeat personality and secretly, he is a master swordsman. He is the heroes’ trainer and cook and while his cooking creations never are the best; he makes more of it up in his training regiments and going to the fast food restaurants for backup. It is rumored that he will wield a Sacred Blade at some point but it is unknown whether · More possibly coming'…. Main Villains/Antagonists · Cult of the Beast o Sir Mordred – the leader of the Cult of the Beast and the main antagonist of the series. He was once a Knight of the Round Table but he became greedy in wanting to the throne so he created the Cult of the Beast to seize control. However, he was stopped by his uncle King Arthur while taking his life as well. However, he has been reborn and seeks to conquer the world again through the sacred swords. He still has his own sword, Clarent – the sword that was pulled from the stone and the one he used to slay his uncle King Arthur. o Morgana Le Fay – King Arthur’s older half-sister and the main magic enemy of the team. She will be a rival of Merlin’s later on in the series and against the other magic wielding enemies of hers’ will pay for defying her might. o Vivien '– the former daughter of the King of Northumberland. She was Morgana’s prized student and was instrumental in bringing down Merlin. However, due to her spells, she had to stay inside Merlin’s castle or else the spell would be broken. Even in 600 years since that time, she has not lost her youthful appearance but her conniving mind is still at work, planning revenge not only on Merlin but Anton and his team as well. She will serve as Morgana’s personal bodyguard and pupil throughout the series. § '''Vivien’s Henchmen '– these few select individuals serve as Vivien’s main servants and bodyguards. They don’t have any speaking lines at all. o 'Sir Gatfist '– a leader amongst the Cult and Mordred’s favorite enforcer. He is fiercely loyal to the Cult and Mordred especially (since he was once Mordred’s squire) but unlike most cult members, he retains a fierce sense of justice, loyalty and especially honor. Later, he will realize the error of the Cult’s ways but by then, it will be too late. o 'Sir Livin '– a younger Knight of the Cult who is more interesting in planning and strategizing than actually fighting, which is why he is the Cult’s main strategist and planner. However, when it comes time to actually fight – don’t take him lightly. o 'Darkfire '– the only other dragon known in the series and is Strongheart’s rival. He was once a good dragon and was Strongheart’s best friend but after he was corrupted by Morgana’s magic, he became Mordred’s main means of transportation and aerial combat, unlike Strongheart who requests is only used when it is absolutely necessary. o 'Black Knights '– the main strength of the Cult. They ride on the swiftest horses and use strong weapons in combat but they use dirty tactics to win in dishonorable ways. o 'Beast Acolytes '– the main mystical forces for the Cult of the Beast. Most are only seen in their hooded robes but when they fight, be on your guard at all times. o 'Mythical Creatures/Monsters '– Considered to be the strongest weapons of the Cult, aside from dragons, they are used for large scale attacks and are very powerful when utilized. However, because of their immense strength and power – they cannot be used all the time due to the amount of magic needed to summon and maintain them on a physical plain and they are all neutral and serve the side that summons them. · '''WindEdge Corporation o Sirius Fogwalker – a shrewd businessman who acts two different ways. While keeping his philanthropic and happy exterior to the outside world; on the inside, he is a selfish and greedy individual who wants to control the world. He is already in possession of one of the sacred blades – the sword Lightstalker; the sword of Sir Lamorack. With it, it allows him to control the element of lightning if there is a storm but even without it’s elemental power, it’s a dangerous weapon. When he doesn’t fight himself, he relies on his soldiers and bodyguards. o Leon Fogwalker '– the son of Sirius Fogwalker and Anton’s main rival in terms of swordsmanship. He is the 2nd in command of his father’s forces but later on, when he finds his father’s true intentions eventually, Leon will join Anton. When fighting, he wields Arondight - formerly the sword of Sir Lancelot and it gives him the ability to use reflection and mirage powers, as well as the use of the light element. Due to his extensive training, he is more of a rival to Rachel, the team’s master swordsman, but it is due to the styles of Anton and Leon that make them rivals for the ages. o '''General Swiper '– a General in the US armed forces who provides Sirius with contracts for government weapons and other materials. However, he is just as corrupt as Sirius is but unlike Sirius two-toned personality, Swiper has a tough personality and if somebody is out of line or out of uniform, be prepared for his “big boot”. o 'Clone Drones '– the main forces for the WindEdge Corporation in combat. They are highly trained cloned soldiers that are given the latest in weaponized technology. o 'Skymechs, Landmechs and Seamechs '– giant mechanical tanks and weapons that are used in tough combat situations. Each depends on the situation – the land vehicles are used the most while the sea is second and sky is last due to developing the tech. · '''Synthezoid Faction o Wiley P. Typey – a nerd and high IQ genius who is the son of the most famous man to invent the world’s best keyboards. However, he was also made fun and looked down upon so he decided to do something by gathering the swords himself. He is mostly a scaredy cat and uses his robots to fight for him but if he does fight, he mostly has a dodge like style that strikes in jabs and cuts. During the show, he continues to change the name of his team to make it seem more evil but every time he gets beat, he goes back to the drawing board. o Layla Wiley '– Wiley’s order sister who, while she is not genuinely evil like her brother may be at times; she is pretty smart and the heroes actually consider her more of a threat than Wiley himself because she is everything Wiley sometimes is not – smarter, stronger and more agile. However, she does have one problem – she wears glasses and can’t see without them so if one gets her glasses off – they pretty much win. o '''Jackson '– Wiley’s robot butler who dresses in traditional style butler uniform and has an artificial haircut similar to Elvis. What is most interesting is he actually speaks like Elvis – Wiley’s favorite musician. He obeys his master’s orders to the final letter and is usually the one who leads his master’s robot forces on the team. He uses a pair of cyber blades as his weapons until he obtains a real blade of his own. o '''Cyber-Droids – the main forces for Wiley’s group. They come in different styles and are programming with different fighting styles like hand to hand and weapon combat. Other Minor Villians/Antagonists o Chong Chang – a leader of a criminal gang in China who is more interested in artifact collecting rather than world. However, whenever something valuable comes along he wants it – two of his operatives, Rich and Rick, have already infiltrated Anton’s team. However, he is going to get a big surprise when he finds out where their loyalty lies. o Troy Marius '''– a pickpocket who lives in Rome, Italy. Although he is only 12 years old, he is considered to be the city’s master pickpocket and is very elusive. However, he knows his way around what happens in the city and just like a bounty hunter, is willing to offer it for a trade of a certain object. He also has a trusty pet pygmy marmoset named '''Doma who is just as sneaky as he is, although, he can change with a treat. o The Hobbyist '– a master collector who lives in Beverly Hills, California and is quite well known. He is as his name suggests – a collector who has collected every object known to man and history itself, from cars to comic books and if he wants something he doesn’t have – he’ll buy it. He is very famous and has some items that nobody else has. However, there is one collection he does not have and those are the Sacred Blades. And nothing will stop him from getting those swords for his collection – nothing at all. o '''Al Zeppoli '– a criminal and intel boss in downtown New York City. He claims he is the direct descendant of the Chicago crime legend Al Capone but nobody takes him seriously and he runs away at the face of danger. However, when “persuaded” – he can give up useful information that helps not only the heroes but the heroes’ enemies as well. He commonly hangs out at Johanni’s Pizzeria – eating their famous zeppolis. o 'The Spell Seekers '– they are a small group of normal people who have long locked magical abilities but they choose to use their powers for the wrong reasons. Their loyalties are questionable since they frequently fight amongst themselves. § 'Sal Stilts '– the leader of the group – specializes in water based magic. § 'Jake Heatma '– the second in command – deals with fire and heat magic. § 'Lysa Shin '– the third in command but most hesitant of the group. Has the ability turn any object into a different element, like water into gold. § '''Jeff Dyna – the member that uses earth and strength based magic. Has a kind heart, especially for animals but gets angry when pushed too far. § Laurel Phibian '– a member that uses toxin and poison based magic. § '''Steve Forge '– a member that can create any weapon of any form but it is a dangerous ability and can’t be used too often because of the strain. § 'Slick Sark '– a member who can use darkness and shadow based magic. o '''Torjutsu – a strong and noble warrior from Greenland who seeks to find a worthy opponent in his last fight. He scouts out to find who is most worthy to fight him because when he has to pass on, he wants to pass on with content. He possesses no magical abilities – but he is aware of magic and is a highly skilled master of combat with and without weapons so everyone, be wary of this man and what he can do. o Black Claw '''– a black fur wolf with black claws who was Iron-Fang’s second in command of their pack. He usually disagreed with many of Iron-Fang’s decisions but he did respect him and above all, he loved his family. He was forced to serve Mordred in order to save his family and when his family was saved by Anton’s group, he gave his life to protect the weapon that he sworn to protect. He died content and honorably. o ''More to be added later if needed……… · The Bounty Guild – the largest collective group of bounty hunters on Earth and aside from the three main groups, are the most proactive against them. Mostly due to the fact that a lot of their jobs get in the way of our heroes missions. o Jack Scaldwell – a Texan bounty hunter who loses his right arm in a shooting match against Snipe. However, he gets a replacement fully prosthetic arm from WindEdge Corporation and becomes Sirius’s bounty hunter of choice when jobs arise. He is known for his quickdraw but since he lost his right arm, his quickdraw is slower now. o Zing & Zang – a bounty hunter team that are similar to Rich and Rick. They are the quick hires for Chong Chang’s gang. They work best in unison and are very efficient in all forms of martial arts combat, stealth and intelligence but weak in weapons combat. o Strizoni – a magic based bounty hunter that acts like a typical magician. He brags that he can escape from anything like the great Harry Houdini himself but Snipe seems to think of him as more of a nuisance. He is of French origin and thinks very highly of himself and always tries to tell everybody he sees that the French are very clean. o The Monk – a mysterious bounty hunter who never speaks unless needed but always seem to know what an opponent’s next move is all the time. When he does talk, he says he possesses the ability to see into the future but Snipe has fought him before and he says that Seer has a photographic memory and technology that allows him to predict what the opponent’s moves will be. However, he is still very dangerous and he is also very knowledgeable with monasteries all over the world, being a monk himself. o Tala Pandora – a female bounty hunter who is more of an assassin than a bounty hunter but Snipe considers her to be his main rival. She is of Latin American origin but she was an orphan and taken in by a secret ninja society in Japan – the Blood-Orchid. She was the best student of the society and her specialty weapons is a pair of double-bladed tonfa and shurikens. However, she is proficient in all forms of weapons combat. o Bounty Master '– the head of the Bounty Guild and was once the most successful and efficient bounty hunter in the world, before being deprived of that honor by Snipe Walker. He was once Snipe’s teacher but due to a misunderstanding – he believes Snipe betrayed him and established the Bounty Guild to take him out. While he is much older and out of practice, one thing that hasn’t changed is his sharp mind. o ''Others coming in due time……. '''Allies/Secondary Protagonists · Merlin – a powerful sorcerer and was Arthur’s most trusted advisor. He was imprisoned by one of his students (Vivien) that was working for Morgana and hidden away for years, until Anton and his friends found the castle and freed him from his imprisonment. He is very weak but nevertheless, assists them in finding the locations of the swords and using his considerable powers to heal, repair or enhance the heroes swords. The castle he created also protects the team from magic with the magical fog Vivien created. · Nimue '– a fairy and the Lady of the Lake herself. She is a very wise person who has made it her sworn duty to protect the team while they remain at Merlin’s castle. However, she does not know where Excalibur is and believed Arthur had deceived her and her sisters when he said he would return it when he died, not knowing of the events that occurred 600 years ago. · '''Oberon the Elf King '– he is the leader of the fair and just mythical creatures and is also Nimue’s uncle. The sword Excalibur was created himself and threw it into the lake to test those who might be worthy of wielding it, under the condition that when finished – it is returned. Because Arthur or rather, Bedivere, did not return the sword to the lake – he is very displeased and not very trusting towards other humans, unaware of why it was never returned. However, he will prove as an invaluable ally when it comes to the war’s end. · '''Snipe Walker – an International bounty hunter who works for whoever pays him the most, even if it’s in the middle of an assignment as he is the most famous, well known and reputable bounty hunter on the planet. Also, when somebody does him a favor – he makes sure he returns the favor. In actually, he is Anton’s uncle who was thought to have died from a deadly and very fast developing form for cancer and combined with a devastating accident but survived and is under a new identity but later, he and Anton will meet and have a relationship but so far, he has few friends such as Charley, his actual yet adopted daughter. · Charley Wrecker – the main intelligence ally for Snipe’s missions and at occasional times; an ally to the team as well as their mechanic. However, being raised on the streets, she doesn’t come cheap so if you want something from her, you have to pay. It is also largely hinted that she is Snipe’s biological daughter, although only Snipe really knows her true origins. · Iron-Fang – the strong and noble leader of a pack of wolves. He has the unique ability to speak the human language and communicate with other animals, which provides unique information to the team around the world that otherwise would be extremely difficult. · Strongheart '– a dragon that lives in the nearby mountains and the last two known of his species. He is the first to correct the tales of dragons and knights – they got along pretty well. He also has a fondness for marshmellows. Unlike Darkfire, he is to be only called when it is an emergency or it is absolutely necessary, giving Rachel the Dragon Horn. When he does come into battle however, make sure to stay far back from his fire and air based abilities. · '''Soren Byte '– a very famous and well known computer hacker who is able to get into certain places that even Charley can’t get into and that’s saying a lot. He usually prefers to work in the shadows and doesn’t like being around people but after meeting Clara one fateful day, he agrees to help the team out when it comes to hacking into places like WindEdge Corp. · 'Professor Geist '– an eccentric old professor who lives, literally, in the London Archives. He considers the place to be his home, being the master archivist and expert for over 50 years. · ''More in due time……………..'' '''Other Minor Allies o The Merry Men '''– the descendants of the legendary Robin Hood and his original band of Merry Men. However, since they have no reason to steal from the rich and give to the poor like the past, they have become lazy and lost their purpose in life. o '''Charlotte Wiley – she is a typical Mom who loves her son no matter what she does. However, she is oblivious to her son’s plans for world domination so all the heroes have to do is call her and they can find out whatever Wiley is up to. o Rajah Subi – a young Arab who lives in Saudi Arabia who was at first was not trusting of our heroes but after they proved themselves, he become their guide through a desert when they accompanied his father’s caravan in the Middle East. o Mibaboto – a young African boy who serves as the team’s guide in Africa. o Hidden Quill – a young Sioux Indian who lives in the United States. He is training to become a medicine man and leads the team through the wilderness. o Louis Lumiere '– a young French student who is the team’s guide in Europe. o '''Pak Chak '– a young girl who is the team’s guide in the regions of Asia, except Russia. o '''Hugo Slavinka – a heavily built young man who is the team’s guide in Russia. o Esther Guinevere – the great, great, great granddaughter of Queen Guinevere, King Arthur’s wife. When the team finds her at the same monastery her ancestor was sent to, they find out the true story about what she was sent to the church and what really happened before her and the Knight Lancelot – a story that is shocked to all who hear. o More coming possibly'…….. · Knights of the Round Table '''– these select individuals were one of the greatest protectors of England under their leader King Arthur. But they have long passed and are only known about in the modern world as storybook characters….until now. o '''King Arthur – the leader of the Knights of the Round Table and the past King of England. Also the wielder of the greatest Sacred Blade of all – Excalibur. ' ' o Sir Lancelot o Sir Gawain o Sir Galahad o Sir Kay o Sir Ector o Sir Percival o Sir Dagonet o Sir Bedivere o Sir Bors o Sir Caradoc o Sir Bagdemagus o Sir Breunor o Sire Calogrenant o Sir Dinadan o Sir Gaheris o Sir Gareth o Sir Geraint o Sir Griflet o Sir Hector de Maris o Sir Lamorak o Sir Leodegrance o Sir Lionel o Sir Lucan o Sir Maleagant o Sir Marhaus o Sir Palamedes o Sir Pelleas o Sir Pellinore o Sir Safir o Sir Sagramore o Sir Segwarides o Sir Tor o Sir Tristan o Sir Uriens o Sir Ywain o Sir Ywain the Bastard o Sir Elyan the White o Sir Balin Other Characters/Groups · Atlantis and the Atlanteans – a legendary continent that supposedly sank beneath the waves due to extreme weather conditions. However, all of that is a lie as they were conquered by their enemies and were forced to live in subterranean caves. However, they moved all their culture down below the oceans and have established quite a city. They have knowledge that the world would love to hear but the Atlantean people fear that this knowledge is not to be utilized until the time is right. o Melanor '''– the current wise and young ruler of Atlantis and Alanai’s father. o '''Trixen – the queen of Atlantis and Alanai’s mother. o Landors '''– the former dictator of Atlantis who wanted to return to the surface and conquer their enemies and be supreme again over the world. · '''Wild-Savers International – a group of animal and nature lovers who try to preserve certain areas of lush green and natural wildlife from being destroyed or developed by wealthy businessmen and contractors but are more in tune with following the laws. o Mike Smock '– the President of the group and prefers to work things out peacefully so that all parties are in agreement and nothing is harmed. o '''Eugene “Black” Burner '– another member who always wants to take charge and be more proactive and objective to the organization’s goals. · '''The Pacific Coaster – a ship that travels to different areas of the world for fishing and transport jobs. Anton and his team regularly use them since Rachel hates planes a lot and they offer jobs to them in order to earn money for hotel and other travel expenses. o Captain Jeff Nutshell '– the captain of the Coaster and a very jovial man. He is also very knowledge of the waters and is very caring to his passengers and crew. o '''First Mate Jose Chipotle '– the first mate of the Coaster and is of Mexican origin. He is loved by all and loves his job and aspires to one day be a ship captain. o 'Grunchos '– the main crewmates aboard the Coaster. · '''Solcorp – the main rival group of the WindEdge Corporation in the business world. While WindEdge focuses mostly on wind powered energy and bad investments, Solcorp focuses more on solar energy and is a very respectable business. They have tried working out with WindEdge to form a partnership to expand in new areas but Sirius has repeated denied negotiations. However, when Leon takes over the company from his father, he will work it out with Solcorp to make better products for the entire world. · Diamond Sioux Tribe '''– a tribe that lives in the northern United States and is practically unknown to historians. They know of a secret diamond mine that they believe they own the rights to it since they found it and have used it for their instruments and décor. These people are the tribe of Hidden Quill and are usually peaceful and negotiable. · '''Special Guests: Tanked – the real life guys who run Acrylic Aquariums/ATM and are well known for making specialty fish tanks. He will make a specialty tank for Anton and his group at Merlin’s castle to spice things up – much to Merlin’s annoyance at the idea. · ''More coming possibly…….'' Other Mythological Characters · The Olympic Gods o Zeus – the leader of the Olympic Gods and the one with the lowest humor. o Hera – Zeus’ wife and the most trusting and conniving of the Olympic Gods. o Posideon – the ruler of the seas of the world. Enjoys a good bottle of salt water. o Hades – the God of the Underworld and not always the helpful kind. o Kronos – the main adversary of the Olympic Gods and Zeus’ Father. o Apollo '''– the Fire God of the Olympians and a nice guy when not angry. o ''More in due time…………… · The Norse Gods o Odin – leader of the Norse Gods. He and Zeus have a rivalry of some sorts. o Thor – Odin’s first son and wielder of Mjolnir. Unlike previous incarnations of him having blonde hair, he is actually a red head, like Rachel but still noble. o Loki – Odin’s second son. Unlike in the tales, he is very kind and helpful but likes to play practical yet harmless jokes now and then. o More in due time…………… · The Monkey King – a legendary being who rules over the monkeys of the world but has grown old and doesn’t wish to be seen as old when the legends say he is very wise. · Continuing research…………… List of Sacred Blades/Swords/Weapons · Caliburn/Excalibur – the legendary sword of King Arthur and the most sacred blade of them all. It was secretly disguised as another sword named Caliburn – a seemingly ordinary sword in order to hide its powerful appearance. It basically can control fire elements but when in range of water, it can use water based attacks as well. · Arondight '''– the sword of Sir Lancelot. · '''Animantu – the sword of Sir Lionel. · Durendal · Lightstalker · Vorpalon · Galatine – the sword of Sir Gawain. · Clarent – the sword of Sir Mordred. · The Grail Sword/Laevatein – the sword of Sir Percival · Carnwennan – a small dagger that belonged to King Arthur. While it may not be looked favorably upon as a sacred sword, it packs quite a bit of power, especially when combined with Excalibur since they were wielded by the same person. · Tizona · Colada · Chryasor · Ballista Arrowhead · Dyrnwyn · Fragarach · Joyeuse · Sanglamore · Hrunting · Naegling · Rhindon · Lobera · The Sword of Surtur · Caladbolg – a legendary sword that could cut the tops of three high hills. · Caledfwlch '– · '''Moralltach and Beagalltach '– · '''Nothung · Gram/Balmung '''– · '''Flamberge · Courtain and Sauvagine · Harpe · Coreiseuse · Secace · Flamberge · Crocena Mors · Heaven’s Will · Kladenets · Jokulsnaut · Moralltach & Beagalltach · Mimung · Nagelring · Hrotti · Skofnung · Tyrfing · Pyrehilt/Sword with the Red Hilt '''– a very dangerous blade that can only wielded by a Master swordsman like Sir Balin, the origin wielder of this famous blade. · '''Deathcalibur – a dark Sacred Sword and considered to be the evil counterpart of the legendary sword Excalibur. Sir Mordred will later obtain it but in the end, it’s true master is the Beast from the darkness that they all serve – a giant dark broadsword. · More in Due time……………….. Other Weapons · Sharur · Kusanagi · Sword of Attila · Taming Sari · Thuan Thien · The Singing Sword · Legbiter · Harpe ''' · '''Redill · Tyrfing · Lance of Olyndicus · The Spear of Achilles · The Spear of Destiny · Tonbogiri · Kongo · Trishula · Rhongomiant '''- the personal spear of King Arthur. · ''More in Due time………………..'' '''Other Mythological Objects/Vehicles/Treasures · The Magic Girdle of Aphrodite · Falcon Cloak · The Hide of Leviathan · Seven-League Boots · Necklace of Harmonia · Necklace of the Lady of the Lake · Andvarinaut · Draupnir · Ring of Gyres · Seal of Solomon · The Flying Carpet · The Argo · The Chariots of Fire, the Sea, the Sun and Thunder · Golden Apple of Discord · Golden Fleeces · Sampo · Ark of the Covenant · The Holy Grail – an artifact that’s so precisely hidden, the Grail Sword is the only way to find it and to make it even harder to find, it takes both parts of the Sword to find it. · The Book of Thoth · Tablet of Destinies · The Cornucopia · Cup of Jamshid · Horn of Gabriel · The Palladium · The Smoking Mirror ' ' List of Episodes · A Knight’s Beginning – Part 1 · A Knight’s Beginning – Part 2 · A Knight’s Beginning – Part 3 · Wiley’s Winning Ways · Windy Company · Grail Quest · A Paw for a Sword · Mordred’s Dominion · Diamond in the West · Morgana’s Rebellion – Part 1 · Morgana’s Rebellion – Part 2 · The Sword and the Sea · Picking Pockets · The Troublesome Twins · Training Camp · Times of Kronos – Part 1 · Times of Kronos – Part 2 · Times of Kronos – Part 3 · Times of Kronos – Part 4 · The Final Joust – Part 1 · The Final Joust – Part 2 · The Final Joust – Part 3 · More episodes coming…. Note: Zachattack31 is going to officially copyright this so don’t take, copy, paste or alter anything from it. Category:Fanon Category:Zachattack31